


In November

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: First kiss under a chill November sky.





	In November

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A gentle scene written for Ursule for the 16 fics in two weeks challenge.  


* * *

His lips were soft, which was unexpected. Ron looked like he was all skinny angles, but he was soft really. His eyelashes fluttered closed, his breath a warm pant on Neville's cheek, a November mist. 

They had just been talking, that's all, about Quidditch and family and girls and things like that, when it got really, really quiet.

Neville breathed a sigh, and took in the arching branches overhead, the quiet lake, the patch of sky. 

"We probably shouldn't do that again." 

They both agreed, as they leaned in for a second kiss.


End file.
